compendia_acarthiafandomcom-20200215-history
Sahuagin
Attributes: Humanoid, Caster, Intelligent, Vocal *Referred to commonly as “Fishmen” *Culture: Tribal *Leadership: Unknown, though perceived to have “shamans” who have the ability to cast magic *Geography: Mostly found in rivers (notably Corsith River) *Interactions: Attacks on the peoples of Bayenna and shipping lanes between Bayenna and Rivervale - perceived cause food and violent pleasure *Language: Unknown - communication as of yet has led to failure. Current consideration is incapable of common tongue *Enter into Berserker rage *Attacks with Fangs and claws *Some possess four arms *Witnessed throwing of ice shards *Known to ride creatures referred to as "landsharks" *Thought to be weak to lightning Reports Account of Kendrick Eisenhal: The sahuagin of Bayenna are a race of creatures that I haven’t encountered before this past month. Traveling down to Port Bayenna this past month, I was able to learn much about this race from the mighty warriors of Bayenna that battle them on a daily basis. At first, I had assumed that they were almost animalistic, more creature than humanoid. After discussing it with the sailors in the area, they confirmed that they have spirits of their own, resurrecting at their own circles down in the depths of the sea. They have their own language, sounding like strange gibberish to us, but clearly able to communicate to each other. Some of them have learned to speak our language as well. I asked if any of the people of Bayenna had been able to learn anything about their speech, but so far no one that I spoke to has been able to understand their language. At least two castes of these people have been seen before. Some of them are mighty warriors that wield weaponry like ours and cast kelp nets that can entangle. Some of those warriors can even throw ice right out of their hands. The second caste are a group of shaman, both earth and celestial, casting spells such as we do. While I was there, I watched an attack of the monsters. They came out of the icy depths riding what looked to be sharks with legs. Looking at the sahuagin closely, they look to be some sort of fish-wylderkin. They walk on two legs and have a crest that appears to be a fin. While the appearance of the fin can vary between one sahuagin and another, I do not yet know if it represents anything in their society. They have long tails that most likely serve to help them swim while underwater. Once on land, somehow their breathing adapted to breathing air, rather than using their gills. Their mounts bit at their opponents while the sahuagin riding them would run them down with their spears. While there were a few shaman and ice-wielders, most of them were not hard to kill. I eventually ended up entering the battle myself to test their skill. My sword and spear cut most of them down quickly. It wasn’t until one of them entangled me with one of their kelp nets that I began to fear that my life might be in danger. Luckily, Baron Sparhawk had taken the field and quickly cut me out of the net before the Sahuagin could capitalize on my misfortune. Category:Humanoid Category:Caster Category:Intelligent Category:Vocal